A Thousand Years
by lorenmichelle
Summary: My name is Lyra St. Crow. I am a a half-blood and a Gryffindor. This is the story of how I fell in love with the one person I shouldn't have even given one look to. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND POSSIBLE FIRST CHAPTER.
1. Torture

"You filthy mud-blood! I know you know where Potter is!" Bellatrix shrieked as she kicked me in the side this time. I didn't make a sound as the pointed tip of her boot dug into my rib cage, however, I couldn't hold back a rogue tear as it rolled down my cheek and onto the cold floor I laid on.

"I...I don't know where he is," I inhaled another painful breath, "And even if I did...I would never tell you." I looked her right in the eye as I said it. Her crazed eyes became even fuller with rage and she looked like she wanted to kill me. Of course she wouldn't- not yet anyways.

I watched her as she paced back and forth. The large house was silent except for my hesitant breaths and the sound of her heeled boots pacing. All I could think about was him. What would he do right now if he saw me like this? Would he join in if he was made to? Would he help me? Some would think I am mad for loving him, especially in this particular moment.

"You know deary," She started, I knew this was going somewhere bad. It's her nature. "You can tell me where he is." She walked back over to me and knelt down. "I promise _I_ won't kill him." She had a fake sympathetic look that made me sick to my stomach. "Nothing?" She pouted, she put her hand out and moved my messy black hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Poor little darling, you look just like your brother. I do believe he was younger than you though when I killed him." She got a wicked smile that enraged me so, I spit right in her face and she sprung right up.

"YOU FILTHY WRETCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed as she drew her wand. "_CRUCIO_!" I screamed as the pain intensely filled my body. She fired it again at me and I screamed even louder than before as I felt hot tears stream down my eyes. Suddenly it faded and didn't return, my tears still flowed steadily and my breathing was heavy. " Now," She said as she came towards me again, she grabbed me by my hair and held me while pointing her wand at me. "Are you going to try that again?" I didn't say anything, I didn't even open my eyes to look at her. "Answer me you bitch!" She growled.

"Stop!" A shaky voice called from across the room. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't register who it was. "What did you say?!" She snapped as she dropped me to the ground, I let out a small whimper. Who ever it was didn't respond, I was scared to see who it was to be honest. For all I knew it could be Voldemort or even the men who brought me here. "Say it again." She demanded. "I said stop, I don't believe she knows where they went." The voice defended me.

"What makes you say that?" She asked taking a few steps away from me and to the person talking. "Because I don't think they knew where they were going. This girl is of no use to us, she's just a pathetic girl." I wasn't sure who this person was, I could tell it was a guy. "Fine then." Bellatrix gave in, but the way she said didn't convince me. "I'll just kill her off then." She readied her wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" The man disarmed Bellatrix's wand. "Not so fast, I have somewhat of a personal grudge against this girl," He stated, "Would you mind if I took over? I something else in mind for her." More tears left me almost dry eyes. I was scared what was in store for me and I couldn't tell what was going on with my surroundings, my head was pounding. "Go right on ahead." Bellatrix agreed as she started to walk away then stopped. "Do not disappoint this time."

As soon as I heard her leave the room I started sobbing. I'm not sure if I was happy to be alive or scared for what was to come next. I didn't ponder to long because I felt strong hands grab me and I was pulled into the person's arms kneeling next to me.

"No! Stop please!" I cried as they pulled me in. "Lyra, Lyra it's okay I promise. It's me love, don't worry it's going to be okay." I realized who was holding me and opened my eyes and was met with a pair of not so cold grey eyes.

"Oh, Draco!" I cried as I buried my face into his chest. He cradled me for a moment before slipping an arm under my legs to carry me. "I have to get you out of this room for now." He whispered to me as he walked quickly down a hall and up some stairs into a room. It was dark wherever we were and he sat me down on what I thought must be a bed. He walked over to a corner of the room and a light appeared as he turned on a lamp.

He walked back to me and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me. "It's alright Lyra, I promise you I will get you out safely." That was the last thing I heard as I lost consciousness.

I know you are probably wondering who I am and how I got into all of this. My name is Lyra St. Crow and this is my story of falling for the enemy.


	2. First Glances

**This chapter contains a flashback that is some what relevant. Hope you all enjoy it. This story is just an idea I had and made it into something before I lost the idea for it. I will decide to continue it or not based on reviews and views over all. So if you like it please let me know.**

* * *

**Fourth Year**

"Drakey I want to dance!" Pansy screeched as I cringed. This girl is truly dreadful, she's pretty and all but not really worth it. "In a minute Pansy." I brushed her off and continued looking through the crowd, I hate dancing. I didn't even want to come to this thing in the first place but Pansy just about forced me.

"I want to dance now though!" She whined. I sighed and grabbed her arm as I led her into the crowd. She was excited, I placed on hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand as we began to waltz. I wasn't much of a dancer and trying to avoid stepping on her powder pink dress wasn't helping much.

"Isn't this fun?" She smiled looking around the transformed great hall. "I suppose it is." I agreed solemnly. I examined the great hall which was now a winter wonderland. As I was looking around I spotted an unfamiliar girl, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a plum colored gown and her black hair was pinned up loosely with a few lock hanging down. I couldn't take me eyes off her, she had flawless pale skin and from what I could tell the most unusual blue eyes, they reminded me of the ocean on a cold grey day but a little bluer.. I can't quite explain what I was feeling. Seeing her was like seeing Aphrodite, but somehow much better. She made my heart flutter.

"Pansy, who is that girl that Finnigan is dancing with? Does she go to Beauxbatons?" I asked a little eagerly. Pansy looked over to where I nodded. "I'm not quite sure to be honest, why?" She turned her eyes back to me and looked angered.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little put off by her jealousy. "I just haven't seen her before, I thought it was weird I haven't noticed her before." I defended myself. Pansy gets jealous very easily. This is why she isn't worth it.

"Draco you are here with me, so don't worry about other girls." She said through clenched teeth. I thought about it for a minute. "Well," I said as I let go of her. "Now I'm not here with any one." I turned and walked away from her. I wasn't too worried about her being mad since she never stays mad long.

* * *

**Fifth Year**

"Really Parkinson will you leave me be?" I snapped as I shrugged the girl off my arm and stepped out of the compartment and into the small corridor. The whole train ride she has been okay and now she wants to get on my nerves. I walked around a little seeing some of my fellow house mates talking and laughing. I even saw some compartments with a mixture of houses. As I was grew tired of walking around, I went to turn but only to stop for something caught my eye.

In the compartment just past me I could see a person sitting. But not just any person, it was the girl from the Yule Ball. I walked by it just slow enough to see who she was sitting with and to see what color tie she had on. Sitting across from her was the Weasley girl, Longbottom, and a light haired girl. As I turned to walk back, I realized I didn't see the color of her tie.

After the sorting ceremony, we began eating and I began scanning the busy room for the mystery girl. "Draco are you going to eat?" Goyle asked looking at my empty plate. "Don't worry about it." I muttered and contiued to search the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. I couldn't find her. Maybe I mistook the girl on the train for her...no. I'm positive. I bit my lip and continued to search until my eyes fell reluctantly to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there she was sitting between Longbottom and the Weasley girl.

"Oi, Pucey...Who is that girl sitting next to Longbottom?" I asked my fellow housemate next to me. He looked up and stared for a moment. "I do believe that is Lyra St. Crow. Why do you ask?" He smirked. "No reason." I shrugged. "Come on Malfoy, even though she's a Gryffindor she sure is beautiful." Pucey stared at her with a grin, when I looked over to her she noticed him staring. He nodded at her with that same grin and she blushed. "Oh spare me." I shot at him. "I just never noticed her before."

"How could you not? Look at the body! For a small girl she sure is round in all the right places." His housemate was obviously getting a little too excited about the girl. Draco just rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of meat.

_So I'm not the only one this attracted to her. I can't talk to her though, it would be frowned upon. Not only is she a Gryffindor but she is a mudblood too. I know that name, but I really wish I didn't...at least not for that reason._


	3. Non-existing Notes

**Sorry it's been so long. Between marching band and work I hardly ever sleep. But here is a new chapter finally! :)**

* * *

As we walked into the great hall I felt a sudden calmness come over me with the long tables and candle it room, how could one not feel safe? I was just glad to be back at Hogwarts instead of at home in the open. My family has gone on high alert with protective charms and such due to Bellatrix being on the loose. I have waited all summer long to see my friends again. On the bright side, I saw my eldest sibling when I arrived. Michelle became an auror and she and Tonks are going to be hanging around a bit. Lucy is with Charlie in Romania caring for the dragons. Gregor is two and a half years old and Scarlet is nine months old. Liam is a writer now and has published a few books, they are quite interesting since we have had both a magical and non-magical upbringing. We just got an owl the other day from Madeline announcing that she and Fred are engaged. Matthew, he and Madeline are twins, is still home studying to be a healer like mum and dad. Even though we are all spread out now, we still try to keep in contact, especially these days.

"Ronald will you stop making those noises!" Hermione barked at Ron. "I can't help it 'Mione, I'm bloody starving!" He defended.

"How can you be thinking about food while Harry is missing?" Ginny scolded and huffed over to our table with Hermione. "It's okay, I don't blame you Ron." I smiled.

"Thanks Lyra," He half smiled, "But I really do wonder where Harry is." He did look a little worried. "He probably ran into someone, Luna isn't here yet either." I mentioned as I looked around for my blond little friend. "Maybe you're right."

It was after the sorting ceremony when Harry finally walked in with blood all over the front of his shirt and some on his face. "Neville, what do you think happened to him now?" I asked worriedly. "You never know with Harry, whatever happened I hope it wasn't as bad as it looks." He said quietly and returned to his food. With all my nerves and stress, I really had no appetite at all lately. I picked at some chicken on the plate and started looking around the hall at all the new faces. Among the faces one stood out to me. From across the table, on the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy was staring at me-but not in a menacing way...more of a gaze. Our eyes met and he didn't look away, our eyes' path was only interrupted by Seamus sitting down right in front of me.

"Lyra are you ok?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. I blinked a few times and looked at him. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, a little unkinder than I meant. It showed when he looked down nervously. "I'm sorry Seamus, I was just lost in thought is all." I moved my hand towards him on the table and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, I just saw you weren't eating...again and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." This boy was really kind, I sometimes regret letting our relationship fall apart. "Don't worry, I'm just a little stressed is all, you know with everything going on." He placed his hand over mine and smiled. "If you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you, right?" I nodded and he stood to walk over where he had been sitting with some other Gryffindors. When I looked back over at the Slytherin table I noticed Draco was gone and for some reason Pansy Parkinson was glaring at me. What a bizarre girl. Eh, what do you expect? Someone has to be bizarre for being hung up on Draco Malfoy the way she is.

* * *

"I really hope we don't have a class full of Slytherins." I moaned as Hermione and I walked into our potions class. "Dammit!" I said under my breath as I saw Draco, Pansy, and a few other Slytherins. "How Pleasant." Hermione sighed as we set our things on the table in front of us. I took note that we also had some Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws in the class as well. Class was about to begin but the class kept chattering and I noticed that Harry and Ron were late already. "Hermione, where are the boys?" I questioned double taking the room. "Those gits are going to fail everything this year aren't they?" I giggled at the face she made and when I looked away from her I, for the second time, found Draco staring at me again. He looked away quickly this time, perhaps due to the not so nice facial expression I held.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am Professor Slughorn." The older man greeted. "I am the new potions professor." Just then, Harry and Ron burst through the door and the whole class turned to stare at them. "They always have to make an entrance to situations like this don't they?" A dark haired Ravenclaw boy with a handsome face said to me with a smirk. "Always." I grinned as Professor Slughorn was talking to Harry and Ron about hwy they don't have books. "I don't think I have ever gotten your name out of all the years I have been here." He whispered, his eyes were an ember color. "My name is Lyra St. Crow, and you are?" I smiled. "Caleb Greystone." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, blushing hard.

"Alright class, today we are going to be making Draught of Living Death." He said matter of factly walking behind his desk. "You will be doing this independently. You will need infusion of wormwood, water, powdered root of asphodel, valerian root, a sophophorous bean, and sloth brain. The directions are in your books. Good luck."

We all grabbed what we needed for the potion and started working. "Lavender, are you having as much trouble cutting this wretched bean as I am?" I asked with gritted teeth. "Terrible amount of it!" She replied from across the table. I turned to ask Hermione if she had any tips but I cracked up once I saw how chaotic she looked, her face was extremely focused and her hair was frizzing up into a beautiful mess.

"Oi, Lyra! How the bloody hell do you cut this bean?" Seamus called from the table next to mine. "Try crushing it instead." Harry said calmly as he went about making his potion stress free. I couldn't help but to smile as Seamus just dropped his jaw at Harry's response. I heard Ron groan and looked over at him and Neville struggling and having their potions result badly. I also saw Caleb who noticed me as well and winked at me causing me to blush a dark pink color. I looked down quickly and continued stirring and reading my directions, I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up slightly and caught Draco staring once again. What the hell was his problem? Is he plotting something? Do I look funny today? What could his problem be...

After class I went to the library to take notes and study a little bit for potions. It was quite and not a lot of students were in there except for me, a surprisingly small group of Ravenclaws, and Draco Malfoy was sitting off by himself reading. As I sat, it was my turn to stare at the Slytherin. He looked somehow older than last year, not in a good way. He looked edgy and somewhat nervous. I will admit, Draco is a very attractive guy. He looked even more attractive with his white button up shirt and loosened tie. If he were not such a prat I would consider dating him. But that is no where near the case. I continued to examine the blond boy until he finally looked up. I didn't know what to do, should I continue to meet his eyes or pretend to read my non-existant notes? I kept staring. Instead of giving me a strange look or even saying some insulting comment to me, he just nodded and went back to reading.

Later on when we were all leaving dinner I was walking with Luna and told her about what happened in the library and how it wasn't the first time I saw him doing it.

"Perhaps he finds you attractive." She said simply in her light voice causing me to laugh as we walked. We looked like ebony and ivory with our contrasting hair.

"As if, Luna I am not pure-blood therefore he thinks nothing of me." I shrugged.

"It doesn't seem so, have you asked him about it?" Sometimes she reminded me of an innocent child. I liked that about her though.

"No, but don't worry I will make sure to do so next time." I said sarcastically. As we walked I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going mud-blood!" The person said as they walked off irritably. "Well maybe I was wrong about him liking you." Luna noted.

"Just a little." I agreed as we watched Draco Malfoy disappear ahead of us.


	4. Awkward

**Sorry about these updates taking so long, first car marking was a long and difficult one.**

* * *

Today was quidditch try outs and Ron was nervous. Harry was picking the team so I think he stands a fair chance. I on the other hand have no interest to play the game. Liam and I are the only ones who haven't been on the quidditch team besides Max...but that's a different story.

"Hey guys I'll meet you down at the pitch, I forgot my jacket." I announced as I stood from the table.

"Are you sure? I could wait for you?" Hermione offered sweetly.

"No go on, I shouldn't be long." I smiled and made my way out of the great hall and to my dorm. Once in my room I searched for a particular jacket in my trunk, my green military jacket. I put it on over my white shirt. Before walking out I looked myself over in the mirror and decided to tie my long black waves back. I also slipped on leg warmers before putting my boots on and when I decided I was decent I walked down into the common room and out the portrait. As I made my way down the corridors I saw very few people, however I saw one particular person I hated to see.

"St. Crow!" He yelled from the window ledge he was sitting on.

"Sod off Pucey I don't have time for you." I said quickly while hurrying my steps away from him. I hated this boy, he was a good quidditch player and didn't play unfairly, but he was annoying.

"Where's the hurry?" He asked jogging up to me. He finally caught up and kept up with my strides with ease since he was about six foot compared to my five feet and four inches.

"Seriously, why do you bother talking to me? You think you stand a chance?" I asked monotone as I rounded another corner.

"Maybe I do." He stopped me by pulling on my hand and pinning me against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as I hit the wall, I didn't mean for my expression to falter but I did have a sense of panic.

"Let me go Adrian." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now why would I do that?" He had a smile that sent chills down my body and made me feel cold. He was leaning in close to me and all I could think of is why isn't anyone around to see this. He pressed his lips to mine and I kicked him in his knee cap with as much force as I could.

"Ow! You filth, you'll pay for that!" He growled as he slapped me so hard, catching me off guard that I lost my balance. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me with cruelty in his eyes. "Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" A voice off to the side said strongly. I looked over to my savior and my jaw drop at who it was. "Grab your wand and leave her be Pucey, or I'll make you regret it."

Pucey did as he said suddenly looking scared. I've never seen him look scared before. How pathetic. He ran off quickly around the corner as I sat on the ground still stunned. My rescuer walked over to me and stuck out a hand to help me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his grey eyes looked soft and tired. I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up to my feet so I was now face to face with him.

"Yes...uhm, thank you Draco." I nodded, unsure of what else to say or do now. I was pretty confused, if anything I actually expected Draco to join in somehow. Why was Pucey so scared of him? He was a year older than us.

"Good, uhm, I'll see you around." He smiled awkwardly and walked around me. I just stood there unable to make what just happened.

* * *

"Where have you've been?" Hermione demanded as I sat down next to her. She looked frazzled and worried.

"Oh nowhere, I just couldn't find this jacket is all." I lied with convincing eyes. There was no way I could tell her what had really happened.

"That seemed like ages. Anyways, Ron is a little rocky out here and I did something very small to help him..." She said quietly.

"You cheated for him?" I asked very amused at the action.

"No, no I just might have used some magaic-just a tad bit- to help him." She said embarassed.

"Oh you are finally becoming corrupt!" I cried as I hugged her laughing.

The rest of the tryouts went pretty okay. Ron ended up making the cut so I think it went over pretty well for him. The three of them went to visit Hagrid after lunch and I went to go find Luna. When I found her in the library I told her all about what had happened with Pucey and Malfoy.

"You see Lyra? He does like you, at least in a friendly way." She smiled. "Or maybe he is somewhat of a good person deep down." I snorted at that.

"Don't get me wrong Luna, he is very attractive and he is bloody smart...but it's _Draco Malfoy_." I said his name like she should just know what I mean. "I feel like he is somehow plotting something against me. He keeps staring still, like at lunch he didn't but any other time he does."

"I think he just thinks you are pretty. Your whole family is actually quite gorgeous. Especially Michelle." I nodded in agreement with that. We all had ebony hair, pale skin, and unusually vibrant or colored eyes that we got from our parents. My siblings were somewhat hear throbs while at Hogwarts. A lot of guys had their eye on Michelle but she only had her eye on one person. Lucy is so naive she never realized that the guys thought her pixie features were beautiful. Madeline Kind of knew I thought, she used it to get Fred. My brothers on the other hand, they all had some charming ways and were attractive but they didn't flaunt it really...well, Matthew did. Liam is a little quiet.

"I still don't trust him Luna." I stated as she just sighed. We grabbed our books and made our way to dinner. I noticed that he didn't stare at me tonight.


	5. Butter Beer

**So I re-updated chapter 3 because I messed up some things so feel free to re-read like the first paragraph or so of that.**

* * *

"Lyra will you wake up?!" I heard Hermione's stern voice disturb my comfortable sleep. "Come on!" I felt her shake my arm.

"Bloody hell Granger what's the hurry?" I groaned and sat up.

"We have to go to breakfast then off to Hogsmead! I do not want to be late so get up!" She tore the warm blanket away from me and the cold air hit me immediately. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I got back in the room I hurriedly changed my clothes. It was already starting to snow so I had to dress warm. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with brown boots, my red sweater and a gray scarf. I applied my usual black eyeliner and smokey eyes along with some red lip gloss and made my way to the common room.

"Now that didn't take too long did it?" I Smiled innocently at Hermione. "And we still have time to spare."

"Oh just come on!" She huffed and turned to the portrait.

When we entered the Great Hall our friends were all already there eating and talking. Harry and Ron were laughing at something and Neville was reading a letter from home. I'm not sure where Seamus was but it is not my job to know where he is anymore. We sat down and I placed my bad that I had almost forgotten down on the table; Hermione nearly hexed me when I ran up to go get it.

"Pass the bacon?" I asked Ron who was to my left, he passed it over and I put that along with some other things on my plate.

"So Lyra, did I tell you about Bill?" Ron said to me out of nowhere. I shook my head for I was still eating.

"Well over the summer he was home..." He said carefully and Hermione gave him a look as if to continue. "And well, he brought a girl home."

I stopped chewing and looked at him and Hermione. I finally swallowed and looked at Ron.

"A girl? Like, on she is serious about? Who is she?" I asked quickly. He thought about what he was going to say next.

"Remember Fleur Delacour? Well he asked her to marry him." He said quietly.

"No one told Michelle did they?" I looked at him scared if he said yes. He shook his ginger head.

"No, Bill plans on doing that himself." I nodded and respected that. Bill was like an older brother to me. In fact he was already my brother in-law.

"Good. I know every one was down on her for her decision but trust me, she still loves him very much. That was hard for her to do." I defended my eldest sister.

"I know, but you never saw Bill...I'm just glad that he found someone again."

"A poor choice if you ask me." Hermione said under her breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked as Harry just ate his toast and kept away from this conversation.

"Fleur is a cow, I can't stand her." Hermione explained. "I personally think he should still pursue Michelle. She is as brilliant as she is beautiful." I smiled at that. Hermione rally admired Michelle. She was an excellent student and a great auror as well.

"I agree but Fleur isn't that bad." Ron defended.

"Yes she is!" Ginny added as she walked by us. The rest of us laughed hysterically.

* * *

The walk to Hogsmeade was cold and long even with my knitted gloves and bean Mrs. Weasley made for me. I was too busy looking down while walking to notice that someone was beside me now.

"Hello Lyra." Caleb smiled at me.

"Oh! Hi Caleb. I didn't even hear you come up." I smiled shyly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, just thought you could use some company walking. You also looked rather cold and frail to be honest...is it okay if I put my arm around your shoulders?" He asked with a smile that would melt your heart. He had a grey sweater on and a peacoat over it, he looked rather warm, I nodded a little to eagerly and he placed his arm around my small shoulder frame. I wasn't a tiny thing but I wasn't very big. I was just a small build really and looked more fragile than what I really was.

"So what are your plans today?" I asked casually to keep conversation going.

"Oh nothing really." He shrugged. "Just planned on checking out the quidditch shop and get something hot to drink." I nodded. "Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." I smiled happily at him.

When we got into Hogsmeade we went into Honeyduke's and bought a few different sweets and of course we stopped at the quidditch shop.

"Hey, if you want...you can just meet me at Three Broomsticks." He suggested as I was just standing around, this wasn't my thing. All of my siblings, yes.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping he wouldn't go back on it.

"Yeah, go ahead I won't be too long." He smiled and kissed my cheek causing me to blush. I smiled back at him and then walked back out into the freezing air.

I was glad I wore my boots over my sneakers, the snow would have destroyed them. I finally entered Three Broomsticks and looked around for a seat when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys." I greeted quietly.

"Hi Lyra, what are you doing here alone?" Harry greeted back looking around for someone to be with me.

"Oh I'm not for long, I'm waiting on Caleb." I smiled.

"Caleb? Caleb Greystone?" Ron asked with a confused expression. Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

"Well, yes." I nodded a little confused with his question.

"That bloke is such a tool though." He stated looking at Harry and me. Hermione looked ready to kill him.

"Ronald can't she just go on one date? It's not like she is dating him!" Hermione scolded and Ron suddenly looked afraid as did Harry.

"Guys, it really isn't even a date. He just asked to hang out is all." I defended quickly.

"So I think we should let Lyra carry on..." Harry suggested giving me a sympathetic look.

"You're right Harry, see you later Lyra." Hermione bid me farewell and they soon left. I looked around for a seat again and noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting on a stool by himself. I decided to take a chance and took a seat next to him, also there were two sketchy looking guys at both ends of the bar.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I asked politely with a smile. He looked up and it took him a moment to realize who I was.

"Yeah, go ahead." He nodded and returned to his butter beer. He looked quite solemn. The man behind the counter asked for my order and I ordered a butter beer for myself.

I sat there quietly sipping my butter beer waiting for Caleb to appear but I had a feeling he was either going to be really late or just wouldn't show up.

"So, I uhm never properly thanked you for the other day." I didn't face him, but he knew I was talking to him. Who else would I say this too? Some random bloke behind the bar? "So, thank you Draco."

"Your welcome, Pucey is a sad excuse." He said flatly and never turned to face me. I'm not going to le, it was a tad awkward sitting there next to him. We never got a long. He always said insults to me, never using my name however, I don't think he knows it. This year he wasn't too bad though, he really didn't say too much to me insult wise. Maybe a comment here or there but that was it.

"May I ask you why you are sitting next me?" He asked no emotion to his voice. I sighed realizing Caleb wasn't coming.

"I was suppose to be waiting for someone and I don't like being alone really. Not here anyways these days." I sipped my butter beer and he actually looked my way after I spoke.

"Why is that?" He asked looking me straight in the eye. Merlin, I've never seen him look so tired.

"Well, since a certain evil and his minions have returned I reckon it isn't safe for non-pure-bloods." I returned his gaze and held it. He nodded and looked back down. "I suppose you're right."

We sat in silence again. I couldn't believe I was actually having a regular conversation with Draco Malfoy. He seems somehow softer this year and it makes me a tad suspicious. Maybe it is because his father was sent away to Azkaban for that ordeal at the Ministry. Michelle told me all about that night, she was very upset afterwards. She had started seeing Sirius and right at the beginning of that relationship he dies, I felt terrible for her.

I put what I owed on the bar, got up from my stool and walked towards the door. Caleb never showed up, I figured he was busy with his friends or something. When I walked out the door though there he was standing outside a shop talking with some of his friends and they were flirting with some girls. I didn't say anything to him, even when he looked up and saw me. I just started walking the path back to Hogwarts alone.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait in between updates, I have been busy and I am working on my other stories as well. I'm actually never not writing these, especially this one but I am writing kind of a spin off for Lyra's sister Michelle. Hope you guys would be interested in that one too. Reviews and PMs are welcomed and appreciated.**


	6. Slug Club

It had been a few days since the Hogsmeade trip and I haven't talked to Draco since, not that I really expected to really. Everyone was either busy studying or sleeping and Harry and I sat in the common room just chatting. I was laying on the couch examining my dark red nail polish.

"Lyra, have you noticed anything between Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked me. I blankly stared at him.

"Are you just now seeing it? I mean, come on Harry, it has always been there. Though I do think she had a small crush on you when we were younger." I couldn't believe he just caught on to it.

"Well we have all always been so close, I just assumed it was because we were all good friends." He defended his clueless question.

"Boy are truly unobservant." I chuckled and he laughed too.

"Well girls can be too. Like how Oliver Wood kept asking you to join quidditch or to at least check out our practices." He was laughing on his own now.

"What do you mean?" I sat up for this.

"Lyra, all he ever did was talk about you!" Now he was treating me like I treated him.

"Oliver liked me?" I was truly baffled at this.

"Ha, now who's unobservant!?" He yelled and I threw a pillow at his face. "Then George liked you too for awhile, remember how he asked you to the Yule Ball? Yeah that was when. He was a little jealous when you danced with Seamus." My jaw dropped.

"Harry I could have gone forever without knowing that!" I buried my face in my hands. I have to admit, I had always liked George. We had an interesting relationship since I always followed Madeline around when she was here and she was always with the twins and Matt.

"Oh whatever, you'll live."

* * *

"Hermione...Hemrione, what am I suppose to be grabbing for this?" I asked her for the second time. She sighed and turned my book to the right page we were suppose to be on. "Oh."

I hated potions sometimes. Astronomy was my favorite even though it was a late class and only a few times a week. I walked up to the main counter and grabbed the things I needed and went back to my seat and began working. Draco was sitting at a desk not too far away with Blaise, I looked over to see if he was looking my way at all and he was. I smiled at him slightly and Blaise looked up and saw it.

"What the hell is she smiling at?" Blaise asked in a disgusted tone, not very loud but I could hear them.

"Half-blood must fancy me or something, pathetic." Draco said harshly. I didn't think we were friends, but I thought because he had been so nice lately that he wouldn't say such things.

"Like you'd give her the time of day." Blaise laughed with him. I just looked down into my cauldron. I'm not one to start arguments or fights, but next time he wants to be nice I won't be.

"Hey Lyra." Caleb's voice came from my side. "What are you doing after dinner tonight?"

"Leave me alone Greystone." I instructed while stirring my potion. I hadn't talked to him since Saturday.

"Are you mad that I didn't make it?" His voice was filled with false compassion. I turned to face him and stared for a moment.

"No, I am actually. I am irritated at the fact that you told me you would meet up with me but didn't. Instead you found different people to spend your time with and have now have the nerve to talk to me you despicable rodent." I took a breath and continued back to my potion, I heard some of my friends around me giggle and I think I even heard some Slytherins laugh as well.

"Mr. Greystone! Please return to your seat! Miss St. Crow doesn't need you pestering her." Professor Slughorn announced from his desk. Caleb walked back reluctantly with a hurt expression.

"Told you he was a dirt bag." I heard Ron say aloud.

"I know Ronald. But I took care of it." I continued to add and stir.

"Miss St. Crow! Your potion is coming along splendidly!" Professor Slughorn announced happily as he walked over to my cauldron. "You know, I have this sort of club for talented students, it is a tad late in the school year but perhaps you would like to join us! I'm sure Miss Granger would be more than happy to fill you in on our upcoming events." And then he walked away without me getting one word in.

During dinner that night I sat with Hermione as she told me more about Slug Club and about the upcoming Christmas party.

"Well he would like us to bring dates, but you don't have to. I might not even have one since Ron is being so weird about it." She was rambling on as I just continued to nod. "Might you know who you are going to bring?"

"Uhm, well perhaps Seamus would like to go. I don't think Caleb would appreciate my offer now." I half laughed.

"I don't understand how you two can just go back to normal without any extra feelings." She shook her head.

"Well we were good friends before we dated. Besides, I'm sure he has his eyes on other girls now. I have my eyes on guys all the time. Apparently they have theirs on me as well." I said disgusted as I saw Pucey glaring at me from the Slytherin table. He didn't stare too long though because Draco walked by him and shot him a look. I can't read this guy.

"Oi! Seamus come here!" I shouted as I saw him down the table. He got up and walked over to me.

"Hey, what's up?' He asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well I was wondering, did you want to attend a Christmas party with me? It's part of that club Slughorn invited me into." I asked slightly nervous.

"I can't Lyra, I'm sorry. My mother wants me home as early as possible this year. Other wise I would." He said apologetically.

"I know you would." I smiled as he turned and walked away.

"So now who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"Probably no one now." I sighed.


	7. Nerves and Luck

Today was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron has been a nervous wreck all week and so has Dean since he is now filling in for poor Katie. So I geared up in Gryffindor colors. I threw on one of George's old red Gryffindor sweatshirts that he let me borrow and I never gave back, and my favorite skinny jeans. Once, dressed, I hurried to the mirror and applied eyeliner as well as gave myself gold smokey eyes then finished it up with mascara and red lipstick. I reached under my bed and grabbed my red sneakers. I was almost out the door when I realized I was forgetting my Gryffindor hat and scarf, once I grabbed them I ran down the stairs. Standing in the middle of the common room was a pacing Ron dressed in his quidditch attire.

"Everything okay Ron?" I asked stepping off the last stair, Ron turned to me looking frightened.

"I can't do this Lyra. I"m going to do horrible!" He whined, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Ronald." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I bet you'll feel better after we eat!"

Once we made our way down to the Great Hall Ron's nerves were at an all time high. He was very hesitant to enter the noisy room.

"Good luck today Ron." Neville said as we walked in.

"You'll do great, just watch." I tried to cheer him up, he just nodded and we walked through.

"Okay Ron, you're on, I have two galleons on Gryffindor!" Seamus smiled as he came up to his side.

"Beat it Seamus! You're making him more nervous!" I batted at him and he scampered off. Of course as we walked by the Slytherin table had insults for Ron. "Ignore them, they're just jealous that you have real skill and they don't." I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. We sat down in fornt of Harry and Hermione, I sat across from Harry.

"Morning guys." I smiled and grabbed some toast, smearing butter and apple jelly on it.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"So, how was it?" Ron finally spoke, to Hermione though.

"How was what?" She asked putting her paper down. I checked out and began eating my food and sipping my coffee, as did Harry. I only began to listen again when Hermione brought up Slughorn's Christmas party.

"I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen, he's in the Slug Club isn't he?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Actually, I was going to ask you." Hermione admitted looking back down at her paper.

"Really?" Ron sort of smiled. Just then, Lavender Brown walked up behind Ron and I.

"Good luck today Ron." She said bubbly. "I know you will be brilliant." Then she walked off.

Ron just smiled as she walked off. "I'm resigning! After today McLaggen can have my spot!" Ron tried to quit for whatever time again.

"Have it your way, juice." harry said pushing a cup in front of Ron.

"Hello everyone." Luna greeted out of nowhere. She was wearing a lion's head, she probably made it. "You look dreadful Ron, is that why you put something in his drink?" We all turned and looked at Harry who was shoving something in his pocket and he gave me a quick wink. "Is it a tonic?" Luna asked. He didn't really put anything in it.

"Liquid luck...Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but Ron downed the contents in the cup anyways as Harry and I smiled. "You could be expelled for that!" Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry said quickly.

"Come on Harry, we got a game to win." Ron said, smiling with a new found confidence. He and Harry both rose and walked away.

"I can't believe those two!" Hermione huffed.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much Hermione, I think Harry knows what he is doing." I defended.

"How can you be so calm? Yes I know I rigged try outs a bit, but this is a whole different thing!" She was worked up and I just chuckled as Luna built a pyramid out of her toast.

We were leaving the Great Hall with Luna behind us and I was facing Hermione as we walked and talked. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going until I ran into a broad body.

"Watch it half-blood!" His harsh voice boomed.

"Merlin, Malfoy it was an accident!" I glared at him as he did the same to me. He was in his quidditch wear as well, as much as I hate to say it, but he was a pretty fit guy. I mean like his body is perfect and even more so in his uniform. I didn't realize I was looking him over until I saw a somewhat friendly but yet arrogant smirk. Hemrione pulled me away and we walked down the corridor.

"Sometimes I feel like I should really punch that boy in the face again!" Hermione snarled.

"Trust me, I know what you mean." I agreed.

* * *

**So I have been writing like crazy guys! After I post this I will be working on the next chapter, I already have it writen!:)**


	8. Astronomy Tower

**I'm on a roll right now! I write them down in notebooks all day then retype them. So chapter nine should be soon!:)**

* * *

Gryffindor won the game and we all gathered in the common room to celebrate and everyone was chanting Weasley.

"I can't believe he did it!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly.

"Me either, I'm glad he did though!" Neville agreed.

"Well I believed in him, after all he is my brother in law." I laughed. Suddenly the crowd started cheering louder and when I looked over I saw Ron locking lips with Lavender. Seamus and Neville applauded with the crowd and cheered. I turned to say something to Harry and saw him walking after Hermione, I looked back at Ron who was kissing Lavender and it clicked. I decided to stay, Hermione normally doesn't get upset like this so I will let Harry take care of it. I felt terrible for her though, to see the boy you love kiss another girl.

"Hey, Flannigan is supplying fire whiskey, lets grab some!" Seamus shouted over the crowd and drug me over to Sam Flannigan who was handing out bottles of the drink.

We were all getting pretty tipsy and I was standing in a corner alone. I don't normally drink and when I do I try not to get too wasted.

"Hello lovely, what are you doing all alone?" Cormack McLaggen's drunk voice floated into my ear. He was leaning on the wall standing next to me.

"Oh, you know just hanging out." I smiled awkwardly. I'm not a fan of him. I was hoping he would go away.

"You're much too pretty to be hanging out alone." He leaned in towards me and forced a kiss on my lips. I Instantly pushed him away.

"What the bloody _hell_ do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at him, he was oblivious.

"Come on, don't get like that." He said as he tried to touch me again. I smacked him hard and stormed out of the common room. I didn't particularly know where I was going, I just let my feet take me wherever. I can't believe McLaggen tried that on me! What a swine! Soon enough my thoughts were everywhere. Thoughts of Hermione's hurt feelings to how gorgeous Draco Malfoy looked in his uniform. When it's just me and my thoughts I don't hide the fact that I have had a huge crush on him since about last year or so. I wasn't normally attracted to blondes, but he was just so good looking. I shook my head. Enough of that.

When I stopped walking I found myself in a familiar corridor. I was in front of the door to the astronomy tower. I pushed the big door open and climbed up the stairs. When I reached the top I was greeted by the chilly night time winter air. I was thankful to have left my hat and scarf on but I had abandoned my gloves earlier. I walked towards the railing of the tower as my ebony waves of hair danced with the breeze. I leaned my elbows on the cold railing and admired the winter wonderland before me. I let out a sigh as some snowflakes stuck to me face and I lost myself in my thoughts again at the sight of the peaceful view. It's one of those things where I wish my brother were here to see it, then you realize it won't ever happen. He was so young when he died...

"Fancy seeing you here St. Crow." A chilling voice said from behind me. I turned slowly to see Adrian Pucey standing about ten feet in front of me.

"What do you want Pucey?" I asked sternly.

"Oh dear girl, I only want you." He said with a sinister smile. I went to grab my wand from my back pocket but he drew his quicker.

"Lets not be stupid now, Lyra." He said amused at my lack of options, he stepped towards me carefully. Once in front of me he leaned in to grab my wand from behind me and grinned as I flinched away. He tossed my wand to the side where I couldn't grab it.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I snarled.

"You're to pretty love. Now why don't we pick up where we left off last, before dear Draco interrupted." He leaned down to my neck and pressed his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes as a few tears escaped and tried not to sob. I know what's about to happen.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." An angry voice emerged from the shadows. Adrian groaned.

"Something like that, but tell me Malfoy," Adrian turned to face Draco, "Why do you see the need to protect this half-blood wench?"

"That is of no concern to you. I don't need people acting up Adrian." Draco warned, I could sense a deeper threat. My breathing was shaky now as I let a breath escape, Draco's eyes settled on me. "Now step away from her." Adrian hesitated and Draco drew his wand, he moved then. "Leave, now."

Adrian Pucey walked off but not without shooting a dirty look at Draco. Once he was gone I brought my hands to my face and let out a sob. Never in my life had I been in that type of situation. I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. I knew who was pulling me in and I didn't care. Right now, he was the only one I wanted here. I wrapped my arms around his middle as he rested his chin on top of my head and stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest.

"You're okay, I won't ever let him hurt you." He whispered to me as my tears started to dry up, my breathing was still unsteady.

"Thank you Draco." I said in a hoarse voice. He pulled away slightly to look down to me, my red eyes met his grey ones. They looked gentle but sad as well. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and I swear I saw him smile slightly.

"You don't have to thank me Lyra." He said softly caressing my cold face in his hand. It hadn't dawned on me at first that he actually said my name. He has never used my name, I didn't think he even knew my name.

"You know my name?" I asked as I took a step back. He looked a little down at the fact I left his embrace.

"Well, yes, I do." He nodded nervously.

"Why haven't you used it before?" I asked confused. He let out a loud sigh and turned away. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Draco?"

"It's complicated." He said.

"How so?" I prodded, hoping he would reveal more.

"Well...you wouldn't understand. Nor would I want you to." He muttered. The wind blew around me and I regretted leaving his arms now.

"I didn't know you even knew my name...or who I was." I said said quietly. He turned to face me again.

"Well I didn't always, I noticed you a couple years ago...I just don't like to use your name." He stated.

"Well why not? Is it not worthy of your lips?" I said sarcastically.

"No, no it's just that..." He trailed off frustrated.

"Well then?" I demanded watching his actions.

"Well then what? What do you want from me?" He snapped. I was taken back.

"I want answers!" I snapped back. "I want to know why you never say my name, why you go from being nice to be to being a complete ass to me, and why you stare at me all the time!" He froze at the last one.

"I don't know what you mean-"

"The hell you don't! I've caught you a few times and you know it!" My voice was almost a yell and I was shaking a little at the confrontation.

"Even if I told you it wouldn't matter." He said bitterly.

"And why not? Because I'm a half-blood? A Gryffindor?" I pressed on irritated.

"Yes actually, but not for the reason you think, trust me." He tried to defend.

"Then wh-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine and cupped my face in his hands. I felt my heart pound, butterflies in my stomach, my head go fuzzy. This was the most exciting kiss of my life. He deepened it and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body to mine and backed me against a pillar and bent slightly to pick me up my thighs as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed down my neck and found a place to plant small kisses as I let out a moan. He returned to my mouth he kissed me gently and pressed his forehead to mine, he was breathing heavy. After a moment, settled me to my feet once again.

"I _really_ like you Lyra. You're beautiful and amazing," He said breathlessly as I was trying to register everything. "But I like you too much to endanger your life. One day you'll understand."

"Draco I-" He cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Don't say anything right now." He said and with that he walked away, leaving me confused and somewhat hurt.

* * *

**I actually have re-written this a few times and this ended up being this. I hope you guys liked it, reviews and PMs are nice. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Just wanted to give you all a heads up that I won't be posting for a week or two due to homework and winter guard. Also today was my birthday. I'm street legal now. Anyways, I have deleted my other stories because I lost my love for them. If you have any questions about the stories inbox me and I will tell you about them or what I had planned. Maybe I will bring them back...maybe. Right now though I am done with them but am willing to share details.**


End file.
